DESCRIPTION This application requests support for 5 predoctoral trainees and 2 postdoctoral fellows. The program is highly focused to attract students interested in both biostatistics and environmental sciences. The trainees are drawn from an applicant pool to the extremely large and well recognized program in biometry and statistics at Cornell University. The goal of the training program has been to identify students with the aptitude and interests in biostatistics who will develop research expertise relevant to the field of environmental health sciences. Training consists of course work in biometry and statistics as well as environmental sciences. Research projects are carried out in environmental statistics as is the final thesis for the PhD. To achieve this goal, the initial emphasis of the predoctoral training program is a core curriculum of course work that covers fundamental statistics, advanced statistics and biometry, and environmental sciences. This is a rigorous and comprehensive academic program that bridges the gap between the subject matter of environmental health sciences with the rigor of statistical analysis and research. Upon completion of the course work and success at the comprehensive examination, the students begin a highly individualized and selective research training program that can involve most members of the University. A core of faculty directed by Dr. Casella monitor each student and their progress.